Paperweight
by adistantland
Summary: Fate brought them together and no matter how much he, or anyone, tried, they could never be parted.
1. Basics

_So I haven't written fanfiction in about two years, but this ship finally got me out of my slump._

_Based on Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs:_

_1. Physiological  
2. Safety and Security  
3. Love and Belonging  
4. Esteem  
5. Self-Actualization_

_For those who aren't familiar with it. :)_

_Also, this is probably going to be within the span of 10-15 years. I'm not exactly sure yet. Mikasa is aged up a little bit, and since there isn't anything concrete about Levi's age, he's in his early-ish/mid 20's at the start of the story._

xxxxx

_Basics_

xxxxx

Levi leans against the stone wall in aggravation, cursing himself at being found out by the commander of the Scouting Legion. He had been looking for an out from this dangerous lifestyle for a while now, but he expected to be handcuffed and sent off to be executed-considering the substantial bounty on his head-rather than be asked to join the military. Erwin Smith was persistent, he'll give him that, but he wasn't sure if he was prepared to sign his life away to something as sketchy and miserable as the Survey Corps._  
_

Scowling, and not really wanting to think about Erwin's proposition, Levi tugged the hood of his cloak over his head and stalked off before someone recognized him.

He journeys back to his hideout, rain nearly soaking through his attire and hands and feet rapidly becoming numb from the chilling wind. Just as he passes a tavern, he overhears a pained whimper not too far from his position. It's a surprise that he even catches it though the pounding of the torrential downpour.

He discerns that the cry came from a covered wagon parked near the rear entrance of the inn. Upon further inspection, he recognized that the cart belonged to three scumbags that collected women and children for sex trafficking in the underground. Nausea suddenly builds up in his throat, his eyes squeezed shut in an effort to keep it down.

It was said that the only rule of the underground was to not interfere with the affairs of others. But Levi was not one to follow the rules, and he was already hellbent on saving whoever was being held in the clutches of those filthy bastards.

It's a young girl lying feebly on the floor of the wagon, bound and gagged and inky eyes filled with unshed tears. Levi feels his chest constrict when she struggles to put more space between them, fear even more evident in her eyes as she lets out an alarmed sob.

"I'm not one of them, I promise," he whispered, trying to reassure her that he wasn't a bad man-though that technically wasn't true. He had stolen, tortured and killed plenty of other bad men, but the prostitution ring was something that he would never fathom nor fail to be disturbed by.

Once he sees relief soften her features, he pulls out his knife, hastily severing the rope that fettered her wrists and ankles. As she shakily removes the filthy cloth from her mouth, Levi drapes his coat over her shoulders; his last article of clothing that stayed somewhat dry. Her legs give out once her feet hit the cobblestone, collapsing against him. Wasting no more time, Levi lifts her into his arms and leaves before the fugitives realize she's missing.

He runs. Runs and runs and runs. Refusing to let the rain hold him back. Never slowing down even if he feels like his legs are about to fail him.

Levi gets a good look at her once they're settled in his home. She's kneeling in front of the fire, eyes devoid of any emotion as she possessively clutches his coat. Her long onyx hair would have been a lovely complement to her pale skin if it wasn't littered with purple bruises. She didn't look like any of the girls around and vaguely wondered if that was the reason for her capture.

Pushing a bowl of stew in front of her, Levi made himself comfortable beside her. "Eat. There's no meat, but it still tastes okay. I'll make sure to get some tomorrow."

The girl glanced at the hot meal for nearly a minute before picking it up, tentatively bringing the spoon to her lips. "I swear it's not poisoned," he encouraged flatly, noticing that she didn't actually take a bite yet. Her cheeks turned crimson before she finally ate what was on the spoon.

"What's your name?" she asked him, voice so soft that he scarcely heard it. He swallowed his food, a bit shocked that she initiated conversation with him. "Levi. What's yours?"

"Mikasa."

"That's a pretty name," he muses, entertained at the way her cheeks remain flushed along with small smile that graces her lips. He doesn't want the smile to abandon her features, so he holds back the question of her kidnapping on the tip of his tongue. "How old are you?" he asks instead, finishing off his meal and reaching for a bottle of alcohol.

"Eleven," she murmurs, silently scrutinizing him with those ebony eyes as he indulges himself with vodka. Levi exhales as the fiery liquid trickles down his throat.

"Damn you're young."

Fixating him with a glare, Mikasa pushes her half eaten food aside. "I'm almost twelve!" Her objection only makes him chuckle. "Still _very_ young, Mikasa." The girl merely crosses her arms and avoids his stoic gaze. Levi rolls his eyes since she's just proving his point by acting immature, proceeding to drink more of the liquor until his vision becomes slightly bleary.

Succumbing into drunkenness most definitely isn't a good idea, considering he has to take care of this little girl until he can find a home for her. But he can't bring himself to care, especially with Erwin's proposition corroding his mind.

Levi curses under his breath. Pushing the thought of Erwin and the Recon Corps away from his head, he focuses on a more important matter.

Mikasa.

What the hell was he doing? Taking this girl into his home was a poor judgement call on his part. Sure, he saved her, but what now? He wasn't capable of taking care of someone younger than him. He was a dangerous man with even more dangerous men after him. How could he do that to her?

Using every ounce of willpower he had left, he forces himself to push the drink aside and sit up.

_One step at a time,_ he thinks, sluggishly climbing to his feet.

He notices Mikasa cleaning some dishes at the sink, which irks him for some reason. No doubt because he was a clean freak and didn't like other people cleaning his things. Clumsily making his way over to her, he grasped her wrist and forced her to stop, still mindful that they were still tender from the ropes chafing against them.

After rifling through some drawers, he hands her a clean white towel.

"Wash yourself up instead. I don't want you spreading your filth on my sheets." Mikasa obeyed him, much to his surprise, scurrying off to the washroom without a single word.

Levi awakens much too early for his liking, and soon realizes that he passed out waiting for Mikasa to finish her bath. Fear grips him for a fleeting second, hoping that she didn't leave him in the middle of the night. But he sees that she's sleeping peacefully behind him, curled up in his jacket even with the thick wool blanket draped over both of them.

xxxxx

Months pass and they quickly become accustomed to each others presence - even though they're constantly bickering and at each others throats. It all starts when Levi returns home the next day, finding his bed covered in dirt and crumbs, only becoming more irritated to learn that Mikasa had done it on purpose. Even when he was threatening to throw her out, her eyes gleamed mischievously, smirking like she didn't care.

She wasn't afraid of him. No one has been able to break his calm demeanor so fast. And it's such a stark contrast to her timidness the night before that it makes him borderline neurotic.

Another thing that secretly vexes him was her ability to hide his alcohol. When he questions her about it one evening, she only places a cup of hot green tea in front of him.

Levi never knew how much he was fond of tea until then.

Even though she's still defiant towards him, he later discovers that she's far more mature than he figured her out to be. Most likely because of what she had to suffer through before he rescued her. It was still something he hadn't come around to asking her about. She needed time, and he would ask her when the time is right.

They soon fall into a routine they're both comfortable with.

She would clean their home while he spent the day making an effort to acquire money. He barely got by when he lived by himself, and now that he had someone else to care for, he had to resort to doing manual labor for a measly amount of coin. But that alone wasn't enough and he eventually goes back to bounty hunting, much to his displeasure. All that effort he put into straying away from the underground for nothing. Not only that, but he was also putting her life in even more jeopardy than when she first came to his home.

Mikasa never questions him on how he manages to get food on the table, or when he quietly hands her the spare coin to spend on herself.

As soon as the sun set he would arrive home, scrubbing himself clean until his skin turned red before he would eat dinner. Mikasa would nearly be done preparing their food when he emerged from the bathroom, and he would seat himself at their makeshift table while he waited.

It was strange that she hadn't left him yet. She seemed to genuinely like his companionship, even if they did butt heads more often than not. But didn't she have a family to go to? Aren't they worried sick? Levi knew every happenstance in the city, and he hadn't seen nor heard about any distraught parents seeking their daughter.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but don't you have a home or a family to get back to? I don't want them to think that I kidnapped you," he inquires once she sets his meal in front of him. Mikasa goes rigid right as she pulls out her chair, black orbs becoming misty as memories of the day of her abduction clouded her mind.

She eventually sits beside him, idly stirring her soup around in her bowl. "I don't have a family anymore. The men that kidnapped me killed my mother and father. They actually weren't even supposed to kill my mom."

"Do you know why?"

"Because my mom and I were the last of the orient. They said they should have killed me instead, since I'm only half." Her voice wavered slightly, hand trembling as she picked up the spoon and sipped at her soup. Levi mirrored her movements, painful memories also making way into his mind.

Her experience was relatively identical to what had occurred to him when he was her age, but there weren't any strangers willing to take him in like she did.

"I know how you feel. Like there's nothing left to live for. But trust me, letting yourself rot away isn't going to make anything better. And it might take years, but you'll be okay, and you'll find something else to live for."

Mikasa's eyes shimmered with tears as she gazed at him. The corners of her lips eventually quirked up into a sly smile. "You better be right, or I'll have to kick your ass."

Levi chuckles, knowing full well that she wasn't joking. "I'll hold you to that, brat."

They fall into a pleasant silence, but Levi is the one to reluctantly break it.

"Mikasa," he spoke seriously, "I'm not a good person. There's criminals and government soldiers after me. It's not safe." He's not sure if he's ever been this honest with anyone before.

Squeezing his hand softly, Mikasa smiles warmly at him. "I know."

There wasn't anything he could do now. He offered her an out in a round about way, and she readily declined it. Fate brought them together and no matter how much he, or anyone, tried, they could never be parted.

She hugs him for the first time that night while he's occupying himself with the dishes. Her arms wrap around his waist from behind, embracing him tightly like she doesn't plan on letting him go any time soon. "Thank you, Levi," she murmurs against his back. Though not one for intimacy of any kind, Levi returns her hug because he figures that she definitely needs one, and because he's thankful that she accepted him for who he really is.

What he also suddenly realizes is that he has grown to actually care for the girl. That he would fight for her if the situation ever arises. And that he had finally come to a decision regarding his, now _their__, _future.

So when he speaks to Commander Erwin a week later, it doesn't take much to remind himself why he's doing this.

For her sake.


	2. Safety and Security

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! I've literally been working on this all week. That's how slow of a writer I am._

_Is just wanted to clarify some things. There isn't much plot to this story. It's simply the progression of their relationship: student to colleagues, friends to lovers, marriage, and so on. And it was kind of an excuse for me to write fluff - which I'm not normally accustomed to writing._

_Enjoy!_

_Warning: Slight Eren/Mikasa and Jean/Mikasa. Also, inappropriate Levi thoughts._

xxxxx

_Safety & Security_

xxxxx

Five years fighting with the Scouting Legion turns Levi into the stone cold captain he his today. He expected the insurmountable number of casualties from the beginning, but what he didn't expect was for it to hit so close to home. Nearly every death of his comrades bring back harrowing memories - pools of crimson, visions of a family from the past. His office is almost destroyed when he can't remember what their faces look like.

But she's always there to console him, even when he doesn't want her to.

She holds him in her arms, delicate fingers soothing up and down his back. He never cries. Never thanks her for being there. Never utters a word when she brings him chamomile tea afterwords. Not even when, instead of leaving, she wordlessly lies beside him until he drifts off.

She never speaks of it the day after, and for that he's thankful.

xxxxx

"The Scouting Legion? Are you serious?"

Mikasa was fuming, he could tell even through her composed façade. Levi predicted that she would act this way, but if only she would let him finish!

"Yes, but Erwin said-"

"I don't _care _what he said. You're an idiot!"

Losing the last of his patience, Levi's fingers dig into her forearm as he drags her close, their noses nearly touching. Mikasa gasps at his forcefulness, eyes widening slightly.

"Listen, you brat. Shut your fucking mouth and just _listen_ to me for once," he chastised, his voice holding an intensity she wasn't used to. When he's sure she won't interrupt him anymore, he releases his hold on her arm and collects himself before continuing. "You're coming with me. It took some convincing, but Erwin eventually gave in."

Mikasa gaped at him in disbelief, thin fingers anxiously playing with the long strands of her ebony hair. "Y-You're not leaving me?"

"I wouldn't just abandon you. I'm not that much of an asshole." A short laugh emerged from her pink lips. It was the first time he heard such a thing from her. It was hardly anything, an exhale really, but melodic nonetheless. The sound makes him tremble, and he secretly wishes she would do it more often.

It takes him a minute to notice the seriousness on her features again. Something is clearly bothering her. "What's wrong?" he inquires when she remains silent. Her hand has gone still, her gaze fixed on the floor.

"What if you die?"

He pondered over that question over and over the week before he spoke to Erwin. Nothing was permanent in the Recon Corps, he was fully aware of that. He couldn't promise her that he wouldn't die, but he could try.

"I'll try not to."

Mikasa shakes her head, despite the grin fighting its way onto her lips. "You really are a moron." Levi knows that that's her way of saying she's agreed to come along with him. He doesn't show how relieved he is that she accepted. "You're not much better, wanting to come with me and all."

His sentiment earns him a glare for the rest of the evening.

xxxxx

"How old are you, Levi?"

The man turns his gaze from the paperwork in his hands to Mikasa sitting in the chair across from him. She's expectantly waiting for an answer, half-lidded orbs evenly meeting his weary stare. Sighing, Levi set about distracting himself with the files again.

"How did you even get in here? I thought I locked the door. You know that means I have a lot of work to do." In the two years since he joined, the most difficult part of his days surprisingly involved Mikasa. She constantly caused trouble, going in places she didn't belong in, only to have him dig her out of the hole she buried herself in. It wore him to the point where he swears off having children in the future. And when she couldn't find anything else to do (which was quite frequently), she would bother him, completely disregarding the fact that he was busy.

Like right now.

"I picked the lock. And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm so close to throwing you out," he mutters under his breath, jotting a few notes down.

"Then do it," she retaliates, knowing full well he wouldn't do so.

Levi's jaw clenches as his vision flickers to her and back to the document in his grasp. How the hell did this slip of a girl get under his skin so easily? "Why do you want to know so bad?" His tone is sharp, but Mikasa pays no attention to it.

Shrugging, she leans back in her seat, her sable eyes never straying from him. "Curiosity mostly. And boredom. There's only so much I can do here, you know."

"Well it's none of your damn business. And if you're looking for something to do, go to Hanji. I'm sure she can keep you entertained."

"But I'm tired of looking at titans." At this, he drops the paperwork onto his desk, brows furrowing slightly like he didn't just hear her correctly. "I told that woman not to let you near those oversized pieces of shit." Levi swore he made that perfectly clear to Hanji since the day he met her. It obviously hadn't gotten through her thick skull. But really, what grown woman would bring along a thirteen year old girl to see those monsters?

Mikasa exhales, barely revealing her irritation as she leans against his desk. "You're so boring now. You're always too busy doing this and that. What do you expect me to do here? Eat, sleep and shit?"

"And bathe," he adds, reaching for the cup of orange oolong tea he didn't realize she brought in for him until now. The thoughtful gesture almost made him feel guilty for treating her unkindly.

Almost.

But he supposed he could spare some time to please her. Scouting out soldiers for his squad had become rather dull for the past couple of hours.

"Alright. What do you want to do?"

Her glower disappears into shock. She hadn't expected him to give in at all. He had always put work and cleaning over leisure, up to the point where he didn't have any spare time at all. It was a little strange.

"W-Well... you see... I've been meaning to... it's kind of silly th-"

"Just spit it out, Mikasa," he snapped, sharp slate eyes narrowing at the fidgeting girl opposite him. Pink dusted her cheeks as she gathered courage for her request.

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

Brow creasing, Levi rose from his seat and quietly mulled over her question at the window. When he's silent for far too long, Mikasa scrambles to her feet as well, stumbling over her words. "N-Not like fighting titans or... or anything. I just... I've seen you do hand-to-hand combat. And... well..."

Sipping at his tea, Levi observed two soldiers sparring outside. One was a small woman with strawberry blonde hair, the other was a lean man with sandy hair. He remembered that the man had openly disregarded his orders a few days prior, earning him a week worth of shoveling horse shit. Auruo Bossard, he recalls his name, was unexpectedly a good soldier. If only he could learn when to keep his mouth shut.

Levi studied the duo. Each throwing punches and blocking them effortlessly. But the girl was the faster of the two, and Levi smirked as she kicked Auruo's legs out from under him, dirt billowing around him as he lands flat on his back. Serves the bastard right, he muses.

Turning back to Mikasa, Levi places the empty porcelain teacup on his desk. "You understand that this will have to be an everyday thing, correct?"

The implications of his question kindles the brilliant smile currently adorning her lips. It's perhaps the most expressive he's ever seen her. And his palms begin to sweat because it only now registers in his mind that she's downright beautiful. Mikasa throws her arms around his neck in a hug, muttering her thanks to him. But he just feels filthy, filthy, _filthy_. Forbidden thoughts saturating his brain to the point where he felt the need to wretch.

Swallowing thickly, he carefully pushed her an arms length away.

Ignoring the confusion present in her dark orbs, Levi pressed on. "On the training grounds every day at sunrise. Got it?"

xxxxx

Mikasa only demonstrates to be a natural fighter like him - never skipping a day since he agreed to mentor her, even when she's under the weather. Each day she grows stronger, kicks and punches becoming more violent as she struggles to overpower him. The task proved fruitless though. Levi never lost a spar since he joined the Survey Corps, and he too is only getting more powerful with each passing day.

No praise is ever received on her end, no matter how well she delivers every blow. It continually frustrated her, making her even more driven to gain his appraisal. Levi knew this - he could practically read her like a fucking book - and it made her sloppier than she probably realized.

Mikasa grunted as she fell back onto the hard earth, wrists being pinned down by the short man on top of her. She had attempted to knee him beforehand, but he blocked it with ease, effortlessly forcing her to lose her balance as he swung his leg beneath her.

"Playing dirty now, hm? I thought I taught you better than that, Ackerman."

She scowled. Levi only used her last name when he was upset with her, which happened a lot more frequently nowadays. Writhing underneath him, she accidentally brushed against his cock, stirring unwanted lust within him. The flush of her cheeks, heaving chest, and erratic breathing wasn't helping subdue him either. Releasing his hold on her wrists, he quickly stood up and grabbed his towel before she saw the effect she had on him.

"You're being sloppy. Again. You're supposed to be getting better, not worse," he stated impassively. "That's all for today." Ignoring the sullen look on her face, he left for the mess hall. Erwin joined him along the way.

"She has so much potential," his commander observed. Was he watching them the whole time? Levi felt like he couldn't breathe. He's been having these reactions nearly every time they were done training. She definitely didn't look like a little girl anymore. Her legs longer, hips wider, breasts fuller. It was a fucking nightmare.

_And _she was taller than him. Literally every aspect about her grated on his last nerve.

He felt like a perverted old man whenever she was in his presence. The desire to drive her up the wall and fuck her senseless, swallowing her screams of passion with his own mouth, was becoming a daily endeavor.

_She's way too young_, he constantly reminded himself.

But the excuse wasn't working that well anymore. And their fifteen year age difference mattered little. What a depraved man he was turning into.

Erwin's voice put an end to his invasive thoughts.

"If the two of you worked together, well..." Erwin smirked knowingly as they sat down with their breakfast.

Levi stilled before he had the chance to take a bite of his food. Was he...?

"What are you implying?"

"That she should join us. She's past the enlistment age. And we don't have to send her off to the trainee camp. We could just train her here like we did for you."

The grip on his spoon tightened as he silently scrutinized the man across from him. Was this some joke? Erwin knew better than to mess with him. "I refuse," he groused, finally digging into his food.

"It's not up to you, Levi," he responded nonchalantly.

Briefly closing his eyes, Levi stood up and left without another word, immediately losing his appetite. Such a big decision and his commander casually mentioned it like he was talking about the weather at some social event. He'll be damned if Erwin managed to get to Mikasa before he did.

But he never finds her.

Her room is empty and she's not found in his office nor the training grounds. And when Hanji verifies that she hasn't seen her either, he assumes that she just went off to get some fresh air, some peace and quiet. However, when she doesn't show up to practice with him the next morning, dread arises in the pit of his stomach. Mikasa never missed a day no matter what.

She was nowhere to be found again. When he went to check her room to find any clue of where she went off to, he discovers that the coat he gave her long ago was missing. The stubborn brat never left without it. Sighing, the bed dipped under his weight, burying his hands in his hair.

She ran away.

But he'll search for her.

It took him three days to find her, exploring virtually every tavern and alleyway in the nearby city. And when he did, there was something off about her.

Approaching her slowly as not to scare her off, his sharp eyes roamed over her bedraggled appearance. Her face was coated with grime, eyes bloodshot and hollow. The coat, what was left of it, hung limply around her shoulders. But what made his heart still was the fact that her dress and hands were drenched in blood. His hands curled into fists. If someone hurt her, well, he wouldn't hesitate slicing through them.

Mikasa doesn't speak until the next morning.

"I killed them."

Levi blinks. "Who?"

Her hand stops fingering through her long tresses as she glowers at herself in the mirror. "The men who killed my family."

"By yourself?" At her nod, Levi felt his eye twitch in agitation. Did she really take on those three degenerates on her own? Did she have anything to protect herself with? How the hell did she survive? There were dozens of questions running through his head, but he was content knowing that she was safe. And if he was being honest, he felt a little pride. If it weren't for their training, she most likely wouldn't have lived.

"Why did you leave?"

"I..." she hesitated, the expression on her face dejected. "I was mad at you. And I thought I was doing something wrong. So I figured it would be better for you if I left. But then I saw those men again and I remembered when you saved me. I was going to head back, but something in me just... snapped. And I didn't realize I killed them until after it was all over."

"I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at myself." It was the complete truth. The lecherous thoughts plaguing his mind only served to make him lose his temper whenever he was in solitude. The look of fear in her eyes when he brought her back to the inn last night only reminded him how much of a child she still was.

He was glad that she didn't bother to ask why. Instead, she caught his gaze. "I'm sorry about your coat..."

"About that," he started, reaching into the breast pocket of his leather jacket. "I know how much it meant to you, but I couldn't just throw the whole thing away." In his hand was a velvet wine red ribbon. Mikasa immediately recognized the fabric from the lining of the coat. He spent an hour trying to figure out what to do with the article of clothing after she finally went to sleep that night.

Stepping closer to her, his fingers deftly tied the ribbon into her hair. Reaching up to touch the bow, he saw Mikasa's lips turn up into a shy smile in the mirror.

"You like it?"

Pink dusts over her cheeks as she nods blissfully. And he can't help but smile as well.

They arrive back at headquarters at dusk, meeting with Erwin as soon as Levi's horse is back in the stables. After much deliberation between the three, Mikasa agrees to join the Scouting Legion, much to Levi's indisposition.

"You might die," he says as they walk back to their rooms together.

She doesn't reply to him until they're right outside her door. "I know, but you'll protect me. And I'll protect you."

Levi believes he can keep that promise.

xxxxx

He's beyond livid.

His grip around the boy's neck becomes tighter as he pushes him against the wall. This stupid brat, Eren, managed to ruin his fucking day.

"Who the _hell _do you think you are?"

Eren's hands grasped at Levi's wrist, frantically trying to push it away. "I-I... I don't know w-what you're talking about!" Did this boy really think he was that dumb? Levi could think of no other reason for Mikasa's recent transformation other than because of this son of a bitch. "S-Sir! Please!" Eren's face was turning red as he struggled to breathe.

Reluctantly, he let go of his neck, watching him carelessly crumple to the gritty floor. Eren rubbed at his tender neck, coughing until he began to inhale properly again.

"What did I do?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know exactly what you did."

Ever since the one hundred and fourth trainee squad joined almost a year ago, Mikasa was almost never at his side anymore and was at Eren's instead. What was so special about him? To Levi, he was just another inept brat not capable of following his orders. He didn't notice at first, but it all began when she forgot to fetch his nightly tea. Thinking she was just feeling unwell (the dinner served that night wasn't particularly good), he promptly dismissed the notion that she simply forgot.

But no, it only got worse from there. She ate dinner with her new friends, skipped their daily training together, even allowing that awkward boy Jean Kirschtein to flirt with her. Levi wondered what he did so bad to earn this type of punishment.

He held back his tongue, never questioned her about it, watched and waited for this phase to come to an end.

But today was the last straw.

"A-Are you talking about... Mikasa's haircut?"

"_Yes_ that, you moron. Why the _fuck_ would you do that?" he seethed, beginning to see red again.

Eren's bright green eyes widened, fear shaking him to the core. "I thought it would be safer for her." His answer didn't satisfy Levi one bit and the older man left in a huff.

Soldiers pretended not to notice their corporal not in his usual cool, composed state as he passed by them. But he heard the whispers as he sat down in the crowded mess hall, idly pushing his food from one side of the plate to the other in an attempt to ignore the hushed voices. Where the hell did he go wrong? He would never admit it, but when he saw her cropped hair without the ribbon in sight, he had been deeply upset. And now she had a filthy red scarf wrapped around her neck-also clearly from Eren. How could she so easily replace him? The man who saved her from three criminals? The man who took her in when she had nowhere else to go? The man who always put her needs ahead of his?

He stabbed the piece of meat with the dinner knife, cracking the ceramic plate in half in the process.

A figure slid into the seat across from him, but he already knew who it was. He sighed. "What do you want, four eyes?"

Hanji grinned and crossed her arms on the tabletop. "Word has it that someone's a bit angry."

"Fuck off, Hanji."

The woman laughed, stealing a piece of chicken from his plate. "What crawled up your butt today?" Disgusted with his friend's eating habits, he pushed the broken plate towards her, not entirely sure where her hands have been. "It's none of your business."

"As your emotional guardian, it is very much my business."

Levi scowled inwardly. "You're no such thing."

A surprisingly comfortable silence falls between them, until Hanji breaks it of course. "This is about Mikasa, yes?" she prods, shoving another mouthful of chicken into her mouth. When he doesn't respond, she presses on.

"I see the way you look at her. You love her, don't you?"

"_What_?" He's been guilty of having dirty thoughts about her. He even had to get himself off a few times, which mortified him afterwords. He was still a man, after all. But _love_ her? In that way? Hanji was obviously smoking something to suggest a thing like that.

"I don't love that petulant child."

Hanji rolled her eyes. "She's sixteen now, Levi. And she doesn't act like a little kid. I don't know why you have your panties in a knot over this."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" he fussed, not liking the direction this conversation was heading. But of course Hanji brushes his request aside, continuing with her lecture.

"She likes you too, you know. That's why she's been ignoring you. She's been trying to make you jealous. And methinks it finally worked. Am I correct?" she recites smugly.

Levi stares at her strangely, leg bouncing nervously once hearing this information. "You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

"Quite the contrary. This is just merely from my observations, my friend. She's totally likes you, and that's that. And you know what? There's nothing wrong with that. Age difference or not. My parents are twelve years apart and obviously that didn't stop them from fucking."

If Levi had been drinking something, he definitely would've spit it out.

"Goodbye." He stands up and prepares to leave until Hanji grabs his wrist. "Just tell her how you feel," she urges, sorrow evident in her eyes, "I don't like seeing you upset. Please trust me."

He had never seen her so concerned about him before. Not entirely sure what to say, he shrugs her off and departs to his quarters.

xxxxx

Hanji's words never left his head in the upcoming months.

_She likes you too, you know._

He still doesn't believe that, observing her day in and day out every time they're alone in the same room. Her actions display no warmth towards him anymore. And it pains him considerably knowing that she wants their friendship to be over.

Comrades who happened to know each other from a different life. That's all they were now. Levi would never allow her to see just how deeply her wishes have affected him.

_She's been trying to make you jealous._

Jealous he was, all right. He came to terms with that unpleasant feeling weeks ago. But with the purpose of making him want her more? No.

His expression remains as impassive as ever every time he notices her alone with Yeager or Kirschtein, sometimes even with other boys he's never seen nor spoken to before. Shy smiles directed towards Eren makes him have the strong urge to pound his fist into the wall. And he did so once, forced to go to the infirmary right after for his broken hand. She doesn't even ask what happened to him when she brings him tea that evening.

He's sitting on the steps with Petra a few days later, monitoring the courtyard, with the sun beating down on them as they ate the lunch she prepared. That's when he spots them. Kirschtein, determination set in his features, makes his way over to Mikasa, carrying a pathetic excuse for a bouquet of flowers in his clammy hands. Levi can't stand to look at the pair when she pulls him into an embrace far too intimate for his liking.

_You love her, don't you?_

He does, in a friendly way at least. He's not sure what romantic love is supposed to feel like. Which is also why he can't let anything transpire between them.

Levi wouldn't know what to do with himself if they were together and she died. How would she react if he died? It would only be worse if they decided to date. Something would always be holding him back. His judgment would be clouded every time they went out on another expedition. He witnessed that time and time again, a soldier in the clutches of a titan, only to have their loved one try to save them. It usually led to both of their deaths.

He couldn't do that to either of them.

It's a frigid, stormy night when he summons her to his office. It was difficult to locate her nowadays, so he left a note on her door, telling her to come by around eight that night. He was hoping to settle whatever rift was between them once and for all.

He's leaning against the windowpane, sipping at his coffee when she enters the room silently. The glow from the oil lamp softens the inhospitable expression on her face, accentuating every curve of her body. "You called for me, sir?" Her hands are clasped in front of her, and something catches his eye. It's the same blood red ribbon, tied beautifully around her left wrist. _So she never got rid of it_, he muses, becoming more elated by the second.

Levi cleared his throat, setting the cup amidst the piles of paper on his desk. "I wanted to apologize for whatever I did to make you so upset with me. I admit that I don't recall doing anything to hurt your feelings, but nevertheless, I hope you have it in yourself to forgive me."

Mikasa tugs the scarf over her mouth, but it's not enough to conceal her rosy cheeks. "You didn't do anything, Levi."

His brow creased in confusion. "Then what is it? Why are you ignoring me? I thought we were friends."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because ire instantly flares onto her features and her hands are clenched into fists. What the hell did he say wrong? "We are," she eventually bites out.

"Could've fooled me. You spend more time with Yeager and Kirschtein in a day than you do with me in a week. And I thought you were a shy woman, but no, you're off flirting with about every man here. Especially with those two brats though, which I don't understand if we're being honest here. You can do a lot better tha-"

His breath gets knocked out of him when she shoves him against the wall, clumsily pressing her lips to his. Levi's too shocked to do anything. And even if he wanted to kiss her back, she didn't give him enough time to respond in the first place. Levi wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, bewildered that that sorry excuse of a kiss just happened.

Her face is flushed after she pulls away. But her hands soon shove at his chest again, clearly still angry with him. "I like _you_, you idiot!"

So Hanji really was right all along.

But he can't give in. Soldiers weeping over the corpse of their loved ones flashed through his mind once again. Shaking his head, he attempted to force the memories to disappear. "I can't do this, Mikasa."

Crestfallen, she took a tentative step towards from him. "But... why?"

"I just can't."

"Cut the bullshit, Levi. Tell me." Her voice is firm, making it evident that she wouldn't return to her room until she retrieved a satisfactory answer from him.

He sighed. "You're just... too young. And even if anything did happen, I don't know if I'd be able to keep going on with my life if you died. I've seen it happen too many times to count. It's inevitable, Mikasa."

Scoffing, the girl in question crossed her arms defiantly. "I don't _care_ how old you are. That shouldn't matter," she hesitates for a second, "And I understand where you're coming from. But... I still want to try. Don't you?"

It was becoming increasingly difficult to resist her. "No."

Tears begin to glisten in her eyes. And he wants to reach out to wipe them away, but he steels himself, stiffly keeping his arms locked at his sides. Just a little bit longer, and he was sure she would leave.

"Do you love me?" she asks quietly, nervously toying with the ends of the ribbon. Her inquiry catches him off guard. Should he lie? Would the truth do more harm than good? A roll of thunder vibrated through them as he struggled to make his decision. No. He couldn't lie to her about something serious like this.

"Yes," he whispers.

Mikasa's starless eyes widened at him in disbelief, a pink hue coloring her cheeks once again.

"Will you wait for me?"

He was done for, that was for sure. It was inescapable since say one. Fate was a cruel and beautiful thing, much like the world they lived in. And Levi didn't feel like fighting back anymore, not right now at least. So he would wait until the fighting was over. Or until he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes."

xxxxx

_Review! They help motivate me more than you think. :)_


	3. Love and Belonging

_I apologize for not updating this on time. I just had to start my other story before I lost inspiration for it, AND I'm pretty busy with school as well. I'm going to do my best to update this weekly, but don't hold me to it. As you can see, the rating went up to M, but I'm sure all of you lecherous readers don't mind that one bit. ;)_

_Warning: Sexual situations ahead._

xxxxx

_Love and Belonging_

xxxxx

His body is lax, mind at ease as he awakens. He's not sure if he could get used to waking up like this every day, even with war still waging outside. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he finally dares to crack them open. Sunlight immediately meets his weary stare, groaning as he turns away from the unpleasant intrusion. How the hell did he forget to close the curtains last night? His gaze shifts to the bare back of the woman beside him.

Oh right.

Lips turning into a smirk, Levi slides his body closer to hers until his chest is flush against her back.

Her body is a welcome warmth to his, the touch of his chilled flesh causing her figure to tremble and sigh contently in her sleep.

It's unusual for him to be awake before her. It actually used to be the other way around until she began to spend the night in his room every evening. The comfort of having her in his arms night after night made him lazy come morning. It was a change he was strangely satisfied with.

Levi brushed the dark locks off of her neck and brushing soft kisses along its expanse, occasionally nipping at her sweet skin until she began to stir. Turning onto her back, his lover squints at him for a few seconds until her swollen lips curve into a smile. She mumbles something about not getting enough sleep, but Levi silences her with a searing kiss. It was their day off anyway. They could catch up on sleep later.

They make love slowly this time, unlike last night where they were guilty of keeping other soldiers up.

Levi knew he would be faced with a copious amount of glares today, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

xxxxx

Broken glass and shredded pieces of paper littered the floor of his office. The blood on his hands didn't prevent him from knocking over his bookcase or throw one of the chairs against the stone wall. If it weren't for Mikasa's hasty entrance into the room, he would've done a lot worse. He collapsed to his knees, more glass digging into his already bloodied palms. His usually disinterested eyes were wide and filled with terror as he stared at his hands, moonlight causing them to gleam from the red fluid now trickling down his arm. He felt no pain watching his white shirt stain with crimson.

Mikasa's body pressed against his back as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, her forehead resting against the nape of his neck. His eyes shut as she comforted him, her soft hand rubbing up and down his back as he relaxed against her.

She always knew just what he needed.

He's not sure how long they're sitting there when she breaks the silence.

"We need to get the glass out..." she murmurs close to his neck, her breath making him quiver.

The statement doesn't register at first, his mind still focusing on the blood on his hands. They trigger memories from earlier today, from earlier in his life. All he saw was red. Red staining the grass and trees as he passed by the lifeless bodies of his squad. Petra, Auruo, Erd, and Gunther - they were in his squad the longest. They were closest to him other than Mikasa, Erwin, and (surprisingly) Hanji. They were like another family. But encountering their corpses didn't compel him to cry. He only felt empty inside.

Levi only remembered crying once in his life; over twenty years ago when his family died. His _real_ family.

The perished bodies of his sister and mother sprawled on the ground, a young Levi staring incredulously at the scene before him as their blood pooled around his feet. He remembered it all so vividly. What got him on a rampage was the fact that he couldn't recall what they looked like. He was always afraid that this day would come.

Mikasa runs her fingers through his hair when he doesn't answer her, peering around his head to peek at his face. "Levi?" Hearing his name finally snaps him out of his reverie. He blinks at her, then nods once.

They're in his bathroom a few minutes later, running cold water over his hands. It stings like hell, but he remains composed regardless.

"What you were doing earlier... was that about your squad?" Her voice is tender, eyes full of affection as she carefully pulls out the shards of glass with tweezers. They're on the floor now (only she could convince him to sit on the filthy ground), her body dangerously close to his, but he doesn't have the heart to tell her to go away. Not right now, at least. When he finally shakes his head, Mikasa presses on. "What was it about then? If you don't mind me asking."

Levi sighed. "My family."

Her hands became still as she studies him through her eyelashes. "What happened to them?"

Leaning his head back against the wall, his eyes fall shut as he tells his tale.

"I was ten when they died. My father got into trouble a lot. Gambling and stealing and shit. It got so out of hand that there was a point where these men would always come around threatening him and my family. I guess he was in debt with someone with a lot of power. And he eventually just never came back home. We all assumed he died. One day, my mom told me to go to the market to fetch some ingredients for dinner that night and when I came back... her and my sister were already dead. They were supposed to kill me too, and I was on the run for a while because of my father. It was all his fault, and I still regret never finding him so I could kill him myself. If he wasn't dead already."

Mikasa's finished bandaging one of his hands by the time he reached the end of his story. She presses a kiss to the back of his bandaged hand. "I understand."

And she really does, he realizes. Their experiences are virtually the same. He thinks she's the only person who can fathom the way he feels.

"I can't remember what they look like. Does that make me a bad person?"

Wrapping up his other hand, she offers him a small smile. "No, it doesn't. As long as you still remember _them_ and the fact that they existed, then that's all that matters." Her lips met his forehead, the touch leaving his skin tingling as she whispered to him. "I know it's hard, but sometimes we have to let go of the past to make room for the future. We have to find something else to live for, remember? You told me that."

He nodded. "Yes, I remember."

The corners of her pink lips bent up into a smile. "Have you found it yet?"

His eyes roam over her face, noticing how radiant she was at that moment. "I think I might have," he murmurs truthfully, staring at her mouth a lot longer than necessary.

"Good." Mikasa holds his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. He can tell she's about to stand up, but he tugs her closer to his body before she has the chance to. "I'm glad I found you," he confesses, watching her confusion revert back into elation once again. It's perhaps the only time he mentioned how he really felt about their first meeting. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, at a loss for words. So she goes in for the second option.

And he allows her to kiss him this one time.

xxxxx

Levi immediately regrets the kiss in the months that follow. Mikasa doubles the effort to receive his affection, attempting to seduce him every chance she gets. Every touch with a purpose, every whisper intentionally tempting him, and every spar leaving him completely flustered. She knew exactly how to turn him on, grinding her hips against his every time he had her pinned underneath him. It was infuriating. And yes, he did return the kiss wholeheartedly and they made out for quite an extensive amount of time, but he just needed to release some of the pent up frustration he had left in him. He knew he shouldn't have led her on like that, but he couldn't help it when they were in the moment.

He's currently hiding from the determined girl in Erwin's office, sipping at the coffee his commander offered him. They knew he would be here for a while.

"I'm actually glad you came by, Levi. There was a matter I needed to consult with you."

"And that would be?"

"The future of your squad. It's been five months, Levi. You need to put together a new team before our next expedition." Erwin's deep voice was firm yet cautious, almost like he was about to reveal something Levi wouldn't approve of. His eyes narrowed slightly at the man opposite him. Erwin held his icy stare, but Levi knew the commander well enough to know when he was acting suspicious. "I told you I had no interest in scouting out soldiers for my squad anymore. Why are you bringing this up again?"

Erwin smirked, leaning back into his seat. "Because an anonymous associate and I came up with a fantastic solution. One even you can't pass up on."

"Well?"

The commander steepled his fingers. "You and Ackerman. Just the two of you as a team. I've seen the way she fights and she's the only soldier who matches your skill. And before you interrupt me, let me just say this. I know the attachment you two have with each other, and I thought that this would be a great opportunity for the both of you to watch over each other. I know you always worry about her safety, but who better to look after her than yourself. What do you say?"

Mulling over Erwin's request, Levi runs his finger along the brim of his mug. It actually wasn't that bad of an idea. He would always dread coming back from an expedition, never knowing if she was dead or alive until they began collecting their deceased comrades.

"Did Mikasa put you up to this?" he queried, indulging himself with another sip of his black coffee.

"No, Hanji did."

Levi rolled his eyes. Of course it was that shitty woman. The brunette was trying to play matchmaker with him and Mikasa for ages now, all to no avail of course. She constantly denied that that was her intention every time he told her to quit it. His persistent need to put a stop to her efforts only seemed to egg her on, never failing to lock them in the same room or causing one or the other to fall over each other. Hanji's craziness was the last thing he needed in his already hectic schedule.

But he decided he would agree with their plan, even if the idea of Hanji winning her little game disgruntled him.

"Okay, but you talk to Mikasa. She might kiss me again if I ask her myself."

Erwin's eyebrow cocked up in amusement, chuckling softly to himself. "Again? When did this recent development occur?" Levi scoffed, pink faintly tinting his cheeks at his little slip up. "Months ago. But that doesn't matter."

There was a knock at the door.

Levi instantly jumped from his seat and hid behind Erwin's desk. The older man chuckled again before calling out to whoever was outside the door to come in. The door groaned as the person entered.

"I apologize for interrupting, sir. But have you seen the captain?" The feminine voice matched Mikasa's. He should've known she would eventually make her rounds to his last safe place in the castle. Levi watched as Erwin slowly moved his head right and then left. "He was here an hour ago, but I don't know his current whereabouts. May I ask why?"

He heard her breathe out a short laugh. "He's just late for our training, is all."

"I see. He actually wanted me to relay a message to you."

Levi could practically taste her excitement in the air. "Oh?"

"Yes, he wanted me to ask you if you wanted to join his squad. Only you two. It was _all_ his idea, by the way." Levi grimaced at the commander's words. That fucking liar. This dreadful conversation only proved that he was in cahoots with Hanji. He was certainly going to get the both of them back for this later.

"I would love to!" she replied earnestly, and Levi had to bury his face in his hands in mortification. But that wasn't the end of it. Apparently Erwin had other plans as well.

"He also requested that you meet him in his office tonight. Something about a candlelit dinner, I think. I can't remember, but it's definitely something along those lines." Frustrated beyond belief, Levi would've kicked Erwin if he wasn't trying to conceal himself from his admirer. Why did they find delight in stressing him out like this?

Mikasa let out a pleased noise, clearly overjoyed by the news his friend just spoke of. "Thank you for telling me, commander. Have a wonderful day!" She might as well have sang as she waltzed out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, Levi stood up and commenced to dust off his pants. "Fuck you, Erwin. You and Hanji and all your fucking plans."

"Oh c'mon, Levi," Erwin began, fighting the urge to burst out laughing again. "Just let things happen! You'll be thanking me for this later."

Levi grumbled to himself as he stalked out of the commander's office. "The three of you are going to drive me to my deathbed."

When he retires to his office for the evening to finish up some paperwork, he's surprised to find a small chocolate cake, bottle of red wine, and two glasses already set on his desk. Accompanying the little set up was a note.

_You better not throw anything away._  
_We had to personally fetch everything for you._  
_Enjoy your night._

_Your best friends,_

_Erwin & Hanji_

Scowling, he flicks the piece of paper into the trashcan. He swore he was going to get his revenge against them one day. As soon as the note landed in the wastebasket, Mikasa timidly opened the door, sticking her head inside and silently seeking his approval for her to enter. Levi gestured for her to come in with his fingers, settling into his chair before reaching for the bottle of wine.

"I-I can't drink that," she faltered, fingers toying with the ends of her scarf. Did she have to keep reminding him how young she was?

"No one's going to care, Mikasa. It's just me. Your boyfriends aren't around here to judge you. I'm sure they would be all over this stuff anyway." Opening the bottle, he poured the liquor into a glass and slid it over to her. "They're not my boyfriends," she muttered, glaring at the scarlet liquid before hesitantly bringing it to her lips. Her face contorted with distaste after she swallowed an experimental sip.

"How do you drink this stuff?" Her nose wrinkles as she sets the glass back down on his desk, turning her attention to the cake instead.

Levi's already halfway done with his first glass when he speaks again. "I don't necessarily just drink it for the taste. It helps me relax. And forget. Though I haven't had a drop of alcohol since you hid my stash six years ago."

Her cheeks blossomed into a brilliant red. "I was afraid you were an alcoholic. And I didn't _hide _them. I threw them all away."

"Such a brat," he groused under his breath, taking a bite of the cake.

He studies the woman across from him as her pink tongue darts out and runs along her bottom lip. His stomach does a strange flip and he's left both uncomfortable and turned on. He simply blames it on the alcohol. Despite expressing her dislike for the liquor, Mikasa suddenly becomes enthusiastic whilst drinking it. Her face is already flushed crimson when she finishes her first glass. She giggles and begs for more and all he thinks is that he should've known that she would be a lightweight.

Mikasa somehow ends up on his lap later on in the night. He doesn't remember how because he's quite drunk as well. Her hands are loosely wrapped around his cravat, nose pressed into the crook of his neck. "You smell so good," she mumbles, languidly untying his cravat and latching her mouth to the first sight of skin she discovers upon removing the white cloth.

Levi runs his palms along the swell of her breasts, an involuntary groan passing his lips when she presses against his growing erection.

"I think it's time for both of us to go to bed," he slurred, holding her against his body as he stands up.

The girl whines the entire time it takes for them to stumble to her room, constantly calling him a tease and smugly telling him that he's missing out on her hot bod. "My boobs are fantastic," she continues giddily, squeezing her chest as she plops down on her bed.

"I'm sure they are." He urged her to lay down, but she tugged him onto the bed instead, instantly climbing on top of him.

"Oops," she giggles, unbuttoning his shirt before he could protest. But he's the one who initiates the kiss this time, all thoughts flying out the window as he fervently meets her lips over and over and over. She tastes like freedom, and for once he's not thinking and just _feeling _and he craves for it to be like this every day. She doesn't complain when he discards the flimsy scarf, tossing it onto the filthy ground, only whimpering against his mouth as she strives for more contact.

Mikasa's still fumbling with the buttons of his shirt when he tears hers open, ripping through the bindings that concealed her breasts. His lips trail along her jaw and down her neck, nipping at her succulent skin every now and then just to hear her gasp.

He wants to do this so badly. _So _so badly. And she obviously wants it as well, but he just feels so exhausted. And the last thing he remembers before losing consciousness was reaching up to palm her chest, mumbling something along the lines of, "Your breasts _are_ pretty amazing."

Levi blames it on the alcohol again.

It's the only excuse he has when Mikasa's friend Armin enters her room to wake her up, only to find her sprawled out and half naked on top of his captain.

He swears he'll keep it a secret.

xxxxx

They don't have time to continue where they left off over the next few weeks as they prepare for the next expedition. It's hectic and he works her into exhaustion, but in the end, the voyage gets added to their infinite list of failures. He's lying in the infirmary with a broken arm and rib, which Mikasa actually cries over because she somehow believes it was her fault.

"Quit your sniveling, Ackerman. I'm not dead, which is the point, right?"

Her bloodshot eyes cast down to the floor, sniffling and wiping away another tear. "I know. But I could've done better." Her voice wavers slightly when she reaches out to grasp the hand of his uninjured arm. "I promise I'll protect you better next time."

Levi sighed in defeat, allowing his head to fall back against the pillow. "You're impossible," he stated flatly, eyes shutting with disinterest.

It isn't long before he feels a gentle pressure on his lips, feasting his eyes on her blushing face as she pulls away. "You still love me," she claimed, beginning to tug her scarf over the flush of her cheeks. His hand shoots out to grab her wrist before she could do so, ignoring the pain in his abdomen from the sudden movement.

"Of course I do."

Mikasa worries on her lower lip when he drags her onto the bed beside him, brushing her lips against his again. She lets out a short laugh when he went in for another kiss. Eyeing her warily, he huffs. "What's so funny? I didn't think I was that bad at kissing."

"No! It's not that. I'm just not used to you like this. You're always grumpy and ignoring me. I like seeing you happy."

He scoffed. Happy wasn't in his vocabulary. It was physically impossible for his face to contort into that emotion. Or so he believed. "Whatever. I'm not in the mood for guests anymore, so see your way out, Ackerman."

"Oh please! You _want _me here."

Mikasa merely laughed again when he attempted to glare at her until she left. That trick never actually worked on her. The damned girl was right, but he would never admit to it.

"Think whatever you want," he eventually muttered, neglecting the fact that he's contradicting himself by encouraging her to meet him halfway with a squeeze of her hip. His hand trails up her torso as he coaxes her to part her lips, surprised when she ardently slicks her tongue over his. Where the hell did she learn to kiss? It was such drastic change from the first kiss they shared that it was troubling to think that she might have practiced with Yeager or Kirschtein.

No. She wouldn't do that to him.

He's about to slip his hand underneath her top when a booming voice interrupts them.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my two favorite lovebirds." Hanji. Levi curses and slumps back into his pillows, finding yet another reason to get back at her later. "When did this happen?" Mikasa hid behind her scarf, even if they could still see the beet red hue coloring her entire face.

"I-I... I have to go," she stuttered, hurriedly abandoning her two superiors.

"Good job, you scared her off."

Hanji sniffled, wiping the tear that leaked out of her eye before smiling at him. "Looks like I'm going to have to retire as your emotional guardian, Levi."

xxxxx

"It's my birthday tomorrow, Levi."

"So?"

Mikasa playfully slaps his chest. His brow creases as he lowers his book, staring at the girl straddling his lap. She's in a white nightdress (something he still wasn't used to seeing her wear), having gotten rid of her uniform over an hour ago. The fingers of her right hand are playing with the button on his pants while the other still rests against his bare torso. "Turning eighteen is a big deal and I think I deserve an early birthday present," she replies innocently, plucking the book out of his hands and setting it on his nightstand.

Levi crosses his arms as he relaxes against his sheets, narrowing his eyes slightly at her. "You want birthday sex?"

She nods vigorously.

"Mm, I don't think so," he moves an arm behind his head, "It's not even your birthday yet and that wasn't the present I was planning on giving you."

"_Levi_," she whined, "I'm tired of waiting and keeping our relationship a secret. I want you _so _bad. I've been trying to seduce you for months and you act like nothing's happening! I love you and you love me and I'm more than willing for you to fuck me already. What are you waiting for?"

He blinks, studying her incredulously. "You love me?"

Mikasa rolls her eyes at him. "Of course, you idiot. I didn't think I had to say it."

Everything's beginning to feel way too real way too fast. He slowly shakes his head. "I don't know..."

She suddenly grabs his wrist and forces his hand underneath her dress, only now realizing she wasn't wearing any underwear as his cool hand touches her wet heat. Mikasa's never been this forward before, feeling his pants tighten as she rubs herself against his hand, trying to get as much friction as she can. He can't turn back now. Not after this little stunt. "Levi, _please_," she begs, whimpering at the cold contact.

And really, how could he say no to that?

Levi flipped her onto her back, pulling up the hem of her dress to her breasts. Mikasa flushed beneath his intense gaze, biting her lip to hold back a moan as he slowly slid a finger into her, rubbing her nub with his thumb. "Don't act shy on me now, Ackerman. Isn't this what you want?" She was so tight, so warm, so inviting. He wasn't sure how long he could last just teasing her. Even the thought of attempting to last during the actual consummation frightened him.

He was no virgin, that was for sure, but when was the last time he had sex? It definitely had to be almost ten years ago.

What if he wasn't up to par with her expectations of him?

What if he ended up hurting her?

Would she break up with him once she found out how much of a loser he was? They only just started the next stage in their relationship! Three months was practically nothing in his book. Her breathless voice finally woke him from his trance.

"M-More," she mewled, pulling her nightdress over her head. Levi froze at the sight of her, feeling like he swallowed a bag of rocks. Mikasa, so gloriously naked and wanton beneath him, stared up at him with half lidded eyes. He lavished every inch of her with his hot mouth, pushing down his white pants and underwear with his free hand - which Mikasa readily took over - as he continued to plunge his fingers into her. Another spike of pleasure ran through him when she reached in between them to stroke his member.

"You planned this the whole time, didn't you? You fucking brat," he grunted, closing his mouth around her nipple and flicking it with his tongue until it became stiff. She arched against him, gasping softly at the new sensation. "L-Levi," she panted, digging her fingers into his hair when he moved on to tease the other breast.

"Hm?" He slipped his fingers out of her, hand practically dripping from her juices, and she began to complain at the loss of contact until he silenced her with a heated kiss.

Her hands clawed at his back as she returned the kiss with fervor, tongues clumsily colliding each other as she pressed her body closer to his. "Just do it already!" she whined when his lips left hers, only to have his mouth meet the shell of her ear and down her throat, red marks lining her neck as he pulled away. He smirked, knowing full well that they'll still be there come morning.

"You need to work on your patience," he huskily mutters close to her mouth, staring into her stormy eyes as he gradually pushed his length into her. It took every ounce of willpower to not shove the rest of himself into her when he realized that only the tip was in.

_Fuck, she's tight. So, so, so tight. And wet. So fucking wet._ Yeah, he definitely wasn't going to last.

But he pressed on, watching her reaction as he began to fill her up more and more. Her eyes were shut tight, eyebrows cinched together as she whimpered and gripped his shoulders all too tightly. The last inch was excruciatingly slow as he felt every inch of her, reveling at how she fit so snugly around him. He was about to ask her if she was okay when she reached up to grab both sides of his face, pulling his head down to meet hers in a timid kiss. He chuckled a little against her lips before intensifying their kiss. She _would_ act shy once he's buried deep inside her. Keeping their lips locked, he pulls out halfway before thrusting back into her as slowly as he did the first time.

She moans into his mouth and he knows that that's his cue.

His thrusts instantly become frantic, hard and relentless as they both come closer and closer to their release. She moans and whimpers and gasps out his name. Over and over and over until they're both covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He's rubbing her clit again, and she's not sure what to grasp at anymore - his hair, the sheets, his arms, _anything_ - as her voice rises to another level.

He's actually surprised when Mikasa comes first, eyes bright as her entire body trembles beneath him. Every clench, jerk and spasm of her inner muscles makes him dizzy, not used to feeling this kind of bliss in a long time. The familiar winding tension coils deep in his gut and with one final sharp thrust, he finishes inside her, mind going completely blank as he finally finds release.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asks once he removes himself from her, lying face down on his bed beside her. Levi's still trying to catch his breath, mind still racing from their little tryst.

"No, but I'm tired. And we need to bathe," he replied, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Mikasa only rolls her eyes. "After all we just did, that's all you think about."

"You do you realize who you're talking to, right?"

"Unfortunately." But before he can reply, Mikasa covers his mouth with hers and eventually cuddles into his side.

He supposes that a bath can wait for a little while.

xxxxx

_Wow, first time writing smut. I'm blushing. Hopefully it wasn't too bad! And I didn't really look over this too much so I apologize for any mistakes._

_Review and tell me what you think! :)_

_Also check out my newest Levi/Mikasa story if you have the time!_


	4. Esteem

_Hello all! Thank you all again for taking the time to read my fanfic! I just wanted to clarify a few more things before we get the story started._

_First of all, there's been a concern about Mikasa getting knocked up after the previous chapter. I'd just like to say that this isn't that kind of story, and was a little disappointed that a reader would get that assumption from reading it. That was never my intention and if I for some reason made that happen, it would ruin the whole idea of the story. I'm not saying that there won't be the possibility of Levi and Mikasa as parents later on, but if they do want a kid they'll certainly do so when they feel it's right. It won't be because of an accident. And I know what you're thinking, "Oh but they didn't use a condom!" Well, I've been reading "A Song of Ice and Fire" aka "Game of Thrones" and I was going to borrow their moon tea concept as Mikasa's form of birth control (though I won't mention it until the next chapter). I don't know, just the thought of them using condoms in their universe is strange to me._

_The other thing I wanted to address was the order of the timeline in each chapter. I can see how it would be a little confusing, but to make it simple, the first sections of chapters two, three, and four are all flash-forwards. Every section afterwords is to show how they got to that point. The first and last chapters are the exceptions._

_I hope that cleared things up!_

_Now enjoy the chapter!_

_Warning: Sexual situations ahead._

xxxxx

_Esteem_

xxxxx

Levi's heart stopped.

His eyes were wide, traumatized at the series of events that just occurred. And all he could do was gape, watching as her limp body plummeted to the earth. He couldn't move a muscle. Couldn't bring himself to see if she was still alive. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he saw death overcome her. Mikasa; his companion, his lover, his reason for existence. His clutch on his swords tightened when he couldn't locate her figure anymore.

All of this because of a simple malfunction in her 3DMG gear. It was the reason she got caught in the crossfire. He squeezed his eyes shut in agony. What could he do? All of those nights memorizing her, kissing her, laughing with her... all for nothing?

He suddenly wished he told her that he loved her more, allowed his lips to linger a moment longer, held her hand a little tighter.

No.

Levi never gave up that easily.

With one final boost of confidence, he stepped off the building and soared to the last spot he recalled seeing her.

xxxxx

"I think I'm going to ask her," Erwin confided to Levi, stroking the dark mane of his horse, obviously deep in thought. Levi turned to the man beside him, brows slightly knitting together in confusion. There was a content smile on the commander's face as he pet the steed. Shaking his head, Levi continued to prepare his horse for their journey back to headquarters.

He decided to humor him. "Ask who what?"

"Hanji. To marry me."

Did he just hear him right? Hanji? The shitty woman who constantly grated on his nerves? Who could never seem to leave him and Mikasa alone? Levi scoffed, buckling the cinch of the saddle onto his horse. "I genuinely hope you're joking."

Erwin shook his head, brow stern and lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm completely serious. Hanji keeps me entertained and she knows how to cheer me up. She's... She's like a breath of fresh air in this foul world. I mean, I've known her for such long time, and she knows me best—aside from you of course. But I'm sure if I let her go without properly _doing _something about it, I'll definitely regret it." He mounted his horse, waiting for Levi to do the same.

Levi supposed he understood where his friend was coming from. But still, he was never aware that Erwin carried a torch for the bespectacled woman.

"I wasn't aware the two of you were going out," Levi eventually responded, seemingly apathetic as he urged his horse to start moving. Erwin chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "We're not, actually."

"So you're just going to ask her out of nowhere? What if she says no?"

Erwin shrugged, a smile etching onto his lips again. "At least I tried. I'm not getting any younger, Levi. By the time this war is over, I'll probably be too old to go out and try to woo some woman. Why bother when I have a perfectly suitable companion back at the base? I mean, she's incredibly intelligent, amusing, and beautiful. What more could I possibly ask for in a woman?"

Levi exhaled slowly. "Perhaps if she bathed more, I would see the appeal."

"Ah well, that can be easily changed. All she would need is some persuasion."

"Marriage is a waste, especially if you're in the military. I never understood why soldiers did it."

Erwin chuckled again, averting his eyes to the man beside him. "You shouldn't tell Mikasa that. She's more than likely to get upset."

Levi scoffed again, rolling his eyes at the commander. "Oh please. I know my woman better than you do."

He's there to witness Erwin's proposal to Hanji nearly a month later. Mikasa's arm is linked with his as they take an afternoon stroll throughout the grounds. She's idly playing with his fingers for the majority of the time, and it's not until they reach gardens that he realizes her hand has gone still. He follows her line of vision, eyes finally falling on Erwin, down on one knee, and Hanji, proceeding to tackle him onto the ground. She's smothering his face with kisses, and Levi can't remember ever seeing Erwin this happy before.

Mikasa's cheeks are tinted red as she wistfully stares at the pair, fingers abandoning his to anxiously pull at one end of her scarf.

Levi recognizes the gleam in her eyes—the want, the sorrow, the perpetual longing rooting into her soul. His hand falls to delicately lace his fingers through hers. "Are you okay?" he asks, concern discernible in his voice. And he's been around her long enough to know what her response will be: one nod, a slight upturn of her lips, and a gentle kiss to his cheek before she murmurs, "I'm fine."

She does exactly that.

He never believes her, but he decides to leave the matter alone. Prying never seemed to work with her anyway.

Dinner is strange that night as well. Aside from the festivities celebrating Erwin and Hanji's engagement, Mikasa's gaze remains situated on her food, absentmindedly stirring the contents of her stew but never actually eating it. Her behavior begins to trouble him now. Reaching for her free hand resting on the tabletop, Levi carefully pulls it to his mouth, lips caressing the back of her cold fingers in a pleasant kiss. The shy grin she wears is genuine as he coaxed her onto the bench beside him.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" he inquires after brushing his lips on her temple.

She breathes out a short laugh. "I'm just being silly. It's nothing to fuss about."

Levi manages to hold back his grimace. When will she finally be able to open up to him about these trivial matters? They've been together for nearly a year now, so he couldn't understand why she was still holding back from him.

He pushed the hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I love you. You can tell me anything."

It's one of those rare times he's said those three little words and Mikasa's face flushes pink because of it. She rests her head on his shoulder, the pleased expression evident on her features as she laces their fingers together again. "I love you too," is the only thing she responds back with. Levi can't help but allow a fleeting smile to surpass his lips upon noticing how irrevocably happy he truly makes her.

And it's enough for now.

xxxxx

Levi doesn't bother trying to be discreet as he ogles his girlfriend. She's standing directly in front of him, tying his cravat for him with her skilled hands. They're in his office, both dressed in their formal attire for the party that evening. Mikasa's settled on wearing a cherry blossom embroidered ruby cheongsam while Levi dusted off the only suit he had. He felt his mouth go dry when she first stepped into the room, and now he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her lips were stained red, eyes outlined with black and her hair pinned up into a small bun.

In short, he wanted to ravish her.

But he had to ease his way into it if he was going to get what he wanted.

"I thought you were looking for a kimono."

Mikasa's eyes met his gaze evenly, frowning slightly before focusing on his cravat once again. "I was. But there aren't any nearby. Any at all, really. And I didn't feel like traveling all the way to Sina for one, if they even had any there as well. This is the closest I could get, even if it's not from my heritage."

He nodded and his gaze roamed over her features again. "I see the girls got to you."

Mikasa smiled shyly, but she made an effort to avoid his stare. "They said you would like it."

Levi smirked, his piercing eyes trailing down her body. "And I do."

He heard her release a soft gasp, the familiar blush coloring her cheeks once again. When he's centimeters away from meeting her luscious lips, she turns her head at the last moment. "Levi, I don't want to mess up my makeup. And we have to leave." That doesn't deter him at all, and instead he leaves a trail of wet kisses down her pale neck.

"That's perfect because I didn't want to go in the first place."

But she's pushing at his shoulders now and he has no choice but to stop. "They're your best friends, Levi. You know they'll be upset if you don't show up." Levi sighs, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer until she's flush against him. "You know I hate parties."

Her fingers are running through his hair now, fixing the stray hairs back into place. "I know you do, but this isn't just any party. It's your best friend's wedding and it's very important to _both_ of them that you attend, got it?"

"I guess," he groused, refusing to let go of Mikasa when she began to take a step away from him. The woman huffed, crossing her arms in displeasure. "I'm not going to kiss you, _Captain_. Or do anything else for that matter."

Levi's eyebrow quirked up slightly in amusement. She certainly was a bad liar around him, most likely just because he's been around her so long. But he'd like to believe it was because his handsome looks made her nervous. "You're such a tease, you know that? Coming in here dressed like that and then downright denying me. But I'm confident you did this on purpose. You really shouldn't try to deceive me, love."

Her features remained impassive for nearly a minute, that is, until one corner of her lips pulled up into a sultry smirk, a mischievous gleam in her onyx orbs. "Okay, you caught me. That doesn't mean I'm going to give in though."

Frowning, Levi leisurely ran his palm down the swell of her hip. "Come now, that's not fair. I know you want to."

She halted his hand from moving any further by grasping it. "This is just some payback from all the times you turned me down. Now, how about we get a move on?"

"But Mika—"

"How about we make a deal?" She was quick to interrupt, placing both hands on her hips as she patiently awaited his answer. All he could offer her was an awestruck nod. It was rare for her to cut him off. "No interrupting either, understand?" Mikasa instructed, and Levi had no other choice but to obey.

"Yes, dear."

"Alright then. Now... the evidence is quite clear that this little get up arouses you. So if you're a good boy tonight, I'll give you what you want when we come back. How does that sound?" At the last word, she palmed his erection through his pants without warning. Levi hissed at the sudden onset of pressure, seizing her wrist before she could do any more damage to his wounded pride. How was she able to incapacitate him so easily? It was the complete truth when people said that she called the shots in the relationship. He'd never admit it, but she had him tightly wound around her finger. And she knew this, taking full advantage of it every time she had the opportunity to._  
_

"Y-Yes..." He cursed himself. Did he just fucking stutter?_  
_

This night was full of surprises.

Levi hastily tugged her out of the room before she could comment on the burning embarrassment plastered on his face.

They're over halfway to the church when Levi finally takes notice of other soldiers, men specifically, leering at his girlfriend like she was a piece of meat. He protectively wrapped an arm around her waist, making a point that he would strangle anyone who so much as touched her. He's in the middle of glaring at someone when her voice suddenly breaks his concentration.

"Why do girls like wearing heels? My feet are already hurting."

His gaze dropped to her feet. Her shoes matched her dress and were no higher that two inches. But the extra height disgruntled him. "I don't like them either."

Mikasa abruptly stops once they're right outside the church, palms rubbing up and down her arms nervously. "What's wrong?" He takes a tentative step towards her when she doesn't respond. He runs a thumb along her jaw before tilting her face up, her frantic eyes finally meeting his. "Mikasa?"

"I just... I'm standing out too much. I should go back and change."

"Wait a minute!" Levi just barely grasps her hand, pivoting her around to face him once again. "What are you doing? You look beautiful. Please don't go and change." Her lips twisted into a grimace as she fiddled with her fingers.

"But everyone's staring at me," she whispered, stressing herself out.

"Since when did you care about what other people think?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but allowed it to fall shut again when she realized he was right. Without needing another response, Levi laced their fingers together and finally coaxed her into entering the church.

The ceremony was fairly short, much to Levi's pleasure. Mikasa was silent the entire time, save for a few gasps here and there once the pair began their vows. Hanji was over the moon at that point, unable to stand still as they reached the end of the ceremony. Erwin couldn't fight the infatuated smile off his face, reaching over to grasp the woman's hands in a poor attempt at immobilizing her. This proved fruitless, because as soon as the pastor gave them permission to kiss, Hanji ripped her palms from his and threw her arms around the commander's neck, sealing his mouth with hers. Levi couldn't help but chuckle upon hearing the disappointed groans of a few female subordinates.

The reception was held in the mess hall back at the headquarters and went on well into the night. Mikasa made an effort to get him to dance with her once she was a bit tipsy, but of course he had to refuse. He never danced. He wasn't sure if he even could. And he wasn't about to test it out. He suffered enough embarrassment for one day, after all. Still, it was gratifying to see her have fun with her friends for once, even if he was a bit jealous watching Jean, Eren, and all the other men take turns dancing with her.

Erwin eventually obtains enough time to escape his wife to sit beside Levi. "Wow, I'm exhausted." Erwin ran a hand down his face, eyelids heavy from all the events of the day.

Levi's frigid gaze never strayed from Mikasa's form. "What did you expect? Being married to that woman is going to be a handful."

The older man released a deep laugh. "I'm fully aware of what I put myself into, Levi."

It's quiet between them for a while, until Erwin asks him a question that unsettles him considerably. "So... when are you going to ask Mikasa?" Levi blinks and turns to him with brows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. You know she wants to. Why are you holding back?"

Levi scoffs. "I don't know what the hell you're talking ab—"

Erwin placed a strong hand on Levi's shoulder. "We live in a time where we can't afford to be patient. What if you lose her tomorrow? I know what you're thinking. You think you're doing her a favor by not taking that extra step, but in reality you're just pushing her away. Haven't you noticed a change in her behavior these past several months? Or is she just that good at hiding it?"

There was suddenly a ruckus of girlish squealing coming from behind him. Levi turned his head to the group of women and noticed Mikasa clutching a bouquet of flowers in her slender hands. He recognized the small flower arrangement from Hanji's own hands not too long ago. He put two and two together and made the mistake of immediately making eye contact with Mikasa, a hopeful smile lifting onto her face as she pulls the bouquet to her chest. A lump forms in his throat, but instead of turning away, he offers her a small smile in return.

Erwin was right.

He should've known that years of denying Mikasa only proved to be futile. What made this situation any different?

With that in mind, he was determined to set things right from now on.

xxxxx

Levi stared at the small box held open in his fingers. Inside was a rose gold-banded ring with a modest sized diamond in the middle. It was simple, but he knew she'd love it regardless. His only problem now was figuring out a way to ask her. It should've been easy, considering how he already knew she would say yes, but he didn't have a romantic bone in his body. All he wanted to do was make up all the times he was a knucklehead towards her.

He spotted her speaking to that Braus girl in front of her room and he instantly pocketed the box.

_Okay Levi. Just walk right up to her and demand that she take a walk with you. No. Kindly ask her to take a stroll with you after you suavely kiss her hand. No, that's too cheesy. Just find a way to get rid of her friend. That isn't right either. She'll just get mad at me._ Levi groaned to himself. Why was this so difficult? He dealt with far more difficult things than this. He butchered titans for a living, enjoyed doing it more than he should have, and he was worried about how to ask her to marry him.

He never felt so weak until now.

"Levi?"

He froze. Mikasa held onto his forearm, eyes hardened with concern. Sasha stood right behind her, looking like Levi was about to throttle her. Was he seriously that frightening? Even when he was vulnerable like this?

"U-Uh... I..." He was such a fucking mess. Things weren't supposed to happen this way.

"Why are you hiding?" Her eyebrow was quirked up in amusement as she fought back a giggle from escaping her lips.

"I just..." His hands were shaking now. When he didn't finish his thought, she took his hand. "Come on. Sasha and I were about to get dinner. Eat with us."

She began to drag him down the hallway, Sasha animatedly leading the way. Levi let out a frustrated sigh. It really was now or never. Steeling himself, he dug the heels of his boots to the stone floor until Mikasa could barely budge. "Just... wait. Please?" he begged.

Both Mikasa and Sasha turned back to him, confusion present on their features.

"What's wrong?"

His stomach was in knots as he reached over to grasp her arms. _Breathe in, breathe out_. "I love you, Mikasa." Letting go of her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box before dropping to one knee. Her eyes are already wide and filling with tears when she realizes what's happening. She's completely speechless, which only encourages him to press on. "You know I'm terrible at expressing my feelings, and I'm by no means romantic... as you can tell." He gestured to their bland surroundings, holding back a frown when he's sure he screwed this up. Sweat trickled down his temple.

"But... you make me a very happy man. I know it's extremely cliché to say this, but you've really made me better. Mentally, at least. I never thought I could make any friends, or even think about skipping cleaning to spend a few hours with you." Mikasa blushed at that, recalling all the mornings they spent under the sheets when they should have been working. "I mean, look at me. I'm kneeling on this filthy floor with no problem. But... that aside, I would be deeply upset if I didn't have a future with you. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

A single tear slipped from her eye, and Levi thought she was going to turn him down if it weren't for the soft laugh escaping her lips and the reassuring nod that followed.

"Of course, idiot."

Levi felt a grin creep onto his face as he slid the ring onto her finger. Barely giving him the time to stand up, Mikasa placed her hands on both sides of his face, pulling him into a searing kiss. Levi returns the heated touch with just as much fervor, gliding his thumb along her jaw as he drew her closer. It isn't long until he lifts her up, whisking her off to her room.

Sasha is left behind in shock, gaping and unable to comprehend everything that just occurred.

xxxxx

"I'm so jealous of you." Jean spoke through clenched teeth. Levi peered up from the reports in his left hand to the man standing across from him. And here he was, hoping to have a pleasant breakfast without any interruptions. He should have expected the opposite since Mikasa and him had only been engaged yesterday. Hanji and all the other squad leaders kept badgering him about it since the pair left her room the previous evening. Apparently Sasha couldn't keep her mouth shut and the news spread like wildfire.

"Excuse me?" Levi certainly didn't have the patience for Jean's envious rantings right now.

The younger man merely clenched his fists at his sides. Levi shook his head and took a sip of his coffee, turning his attention back to the papers. "If you have nothing to say, I'd like to eat my meal in peace, thank you very much."

Jean didn't leave, and Levi tried his best to ignore the brooding man, all to no avail.

"What do you want, Kirschtein? Spit it out or I'll have you cleaning out horse stalls for a month."

"I just don't understand. Why you?"

That was a question Levi asked himself on a weekly basis since they began the intimate aspect of their relationship. He always figured he'd be a terrible companion. His short temper, anti-social behavior, and mental illness didn't particularly make the ladies swoon. And sure, he was a handsome man, but his short stature was something some women couldn't get over. He had absolutely no clue what Mikasa saw in him.

"Why don't you ask her? Because I sure as hell don't know why either."

That seemed to catch Jean off guard. He sputtered. "W-What do you mean, _you don't know_?"

Levi sighed, setting the reports on the table. "Look. You're asking the wrong person these things. I love her more than anything, therefore I asked her to marry me. She said yes, and that's that. I know she loves me, though I'm not entirely sure why. I'm five years short from turning forty and I'm a terrible person, but regardless of those facts, she still said yes. Now I'm not saying I deserve her, because I fucking don't. But she deserves whoever she wants after all the shit she's been through. And I know you're upset because she chose me over you a long time ago, but perhaps if you were more assertive back then, things would be different today."

Now he was sounding like a jackass. He squeezed his eyes shut in irritation.

"The last part was unnecessary, but you _get_ my point. Now, if you have any other questions, take it up with the woman herself because I don't have time for this drivel."

Later on that evening, as he's leaving his office to go to his quarters, he overhears Jean and Mikasa speaking to each other. He doesn't make any assumptions, instead choosing to lean against the wall to eavesdrop on their conversation. It was about what Jean spoke about with him that morning.

That man just never gave up.

But that didn't mean Levi wasn't curious about what Mikasa's response would be.

"We're just... so similar. I know, it's kind of hard to believe. But he's more of myself than I am, and I think that's the reason we've been able to stand being around each other for such a long time. He's always protective of me, and he never thinks about himself when it concerns me. I wish I could do the same for him more often, but I don't think he minds. I feel like not a lot of people understand him, but I guess that's just what makes it more special."

There's an inaudible response and then the shuffling of retreating feet.

A moment later, Mikasa comes into his vision and he smirks when she gasps in surprise, laying a hand on her chest.

"Special, huh? I had no idea I was so selfless."

Mikasa playfully rolled her eyes, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "You are when it involves me, shorty." His eyes narrowed at her back as she sauntered away from him. Pressing his lips into a thin line, he obediently followed her to his room.

She was always right, of course.

xxxxx

Their wedding took place over two weeks later, both wanting to get the deed done before the next expedition. It was a lot more stressful, but they couldn't be bothered to wait anymore. And it was nothing like Erwin and Hanji's extravagant wedding, both in favor for something more private and in the outdoors—Levi refused to have it inside a stuffy church, never once being a religious man in his entire life anyway.

They were sitting together at their reception now, Mikasa's eyes dancing with sheer delight while Levi simply couldn't take his own eyes off his bride.

He never thought he'd ever get married, considering his dreadful personality and occupation, but he supposed there really was someone out there for every person. How could he not think that? Especially when he lucked out like this.

It wasn't too long ago when he saw her down the aisle, a vision in white as Erwin escorted her. It already felt like ages since it happened, and the only thing he cared about now was spending time alone with his wife. Why on earth were they still in here?

Squeezing their already intertwined hands, Levi waited until she turned her radiant face towards him. "Let's ditch this place."

Her brow arched, the coy smile on her painted lips causing his stomach to flip. Oh how he longed to suck and nibble on them all night long. "The night is still young, Levi. What's the rush?" Slipping a hand underneath her dress, Levi ran his hand up her thigh, pressing a kiss to her shoulder when she released a surprised gasp.

"You know what the rush is."

She bit her lip, hesitating to answer.

"I don't mind leaving a bit early, but... can we save _that _for tomorrow. I'm really tired. Aren't you?"

Now that she brought it up, he actually was feeling ridiculously drowsy. He drew her hand to his mouth, tenderly kissing her fingers before speaking. "As you wish."

The next morning, Levi was awakened by Mikasa's prodding kisses and giggles. He groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Mm, what's so funny?" His voice was still thick and scratchy with misuse. Finally opening his bleary eyes, he spotted Mikasa hovering on top of him, wearing nothing but his dress shirt from the day before.

"You're covered in lipstick. Especially your mouth."

He smirked as she began attempting to swipe off the smudged make up from his lips. Just because they both agreed not to do anything sexual last night, didn't mean they wouldn't mess around for a bit. But he never recalled stripping her. She must have changed after he fell asleep.

"You just can't take your hands—err, mouth—off of me. Admit it."

Her cheeks pinked as he tugged the shirt off her, still rather shy even after all the times he's seen her naked. "Not until you do—ah!" His hands rose to palm her breasts, and she roughly grasped his cock in retribution. A shocked noise escaped his lips, much to his embarrassment, bucking his hips into her hand.

He had to have her.

Nearly ripping off his underwear, Mikasa settled herself on his member as quickly as she could, the pair sighing in unison at the familiar satisfaction of just simply feeling one another. Pinning his wrists beside his head, Mikasa rode him slowly, languidly sliding her hips against his enticingly. Levi grunted, desiring a lot more friction than this. Why did she have to be such a goddamn tease?

"What is it?" She asked after a while, her voice breathy. "Does my husband want more?"

His new title sent a thrill through him, and he sharply thrust up into her as an answer. The woman above him moaned, immediately grinding against him more forcefully. He met her hips with just as much vigor, leaning up to capture her lips with his. Wrenching his wrists out of her hold, he slid one hand behind her neck and the other at her waist. He nibbled and licked across her jaw, earning him a mewl as he ravished her throat, her forehead beading with sweat as she came nearer to her release.

"L-Levi," she whimpered, fingernails digging and scratching the hardened flesh on his chest as her movements became desperate. With one more powerful plunge into her, Mikasa shuddered, toes curling as she finally reached her climax.

He wasn't done with her yet though.

Mikasa was still panting when he pushed her onto her back. Moving between her legs, he slid his length back into her wet heat, trembling at the gratifying sensation. He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, biting the supple skin on her inner thigh and soothing it over with his tongue. He heard Mikasa release a shaky breath, threading her fingers in his hair and urging him to repeat the action again. He bit and licked and sucked repeatedly, surprising her again by thrusting into her hard, not even bothering to start off slow, and rubbing her clit with his free hand.

"Fuck," he sighed against her thigh. She was still incredibly tight from her first orgasm. It should be wrong for something to feel that good.

The momentum he sets up suddenly becomes frantic upon feeling each spasm of her inner muscles. Her grip in his hair tightens; eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows furrowed, and breathing ragged. And he keeps pushing, pressing into her as deeply as he can. Thrust after thrust after thrust and she finally reaches her second orgasm, gasping his name as she clenches all too tightly around him.

He's surprised he lasts this long, but he's getting close. So, _so_ close he can almost taste the rapture.

Then at last, the cord _snaps_ and all he can see is white behind his eyelids as he releases inside her. He feels light for a split second before he's brought back to reality, to the woman lying wantonly on his—no, their—bed.

Levi pushes the sweat-soaked hair off her brow, kissing her swollen lips once more before settling himself onto his side beside her. She lies on her stomach, staring at him with bright eyes as Levi runs his fingertips over every notch on her spine. "I love you," he whispers, running his fingers through her tangled hair. Though her cheeks are still flushed from exertion, he's sure he saw them color into a deeper shade of red.

"I love you too."

xxxxx

Levi finds her underneath a pile of rubble. He's in the middle of slicing up two titans when he spots her lying lifelessly underneath part of a collapsed building. After killing the titans, he maneuvers over to where Mikasa lies. She's still breathing, thankfully, but he can tell she's losing a lot of blood.

"Don't you fucking die on me. Not after all this time."

He's frantically trying to pull the debris off her when Jean swoops in, eyes wide and disbelieving as he takes in the scene before him.

"Help me, Kirschtein!"

All their problems aside, they both knew they had to get her to safety. Once they remove a particularly big piece of the wreckage, blood is suddenly is seeping out of her mouth, her eyes never opening. Levi feels his hands go weak, panicking as he tries to set her free.

"Mikasa!"

He doesn't even realize he's crying as he yells her name over and over again.

Then finally, with shaking hands, he manages to pull her into his arms, sobbing into her bloodstained cloak and begging her to wake up. She's still limp in his arms, but Jean urges him to take her to Hanji before it might be too late.

He doesn't see Mikasa again until the next day. Hanji had to push him away to get him to keep fighting. It was the final assault towards the titans, and they needed his help more than ever. They emerged victorious in the end, mostly thanks to Eren's abilities, but Levi couldn't find it in himself to celebrate afterwords. Not until he found out if Mikasa was okay. Barging into the infirmary, Levi hysterically searches for his wife. He finally spots her in the back corner and hurriedly makes his way over, noticing at the last second that Hanji's examining her. "Is she okay?" he asks, trying to catch his breath.

Hanji smiles sadly at him.

"She broke a leg and three ribs. She _should _be okay, but she hasn't woken up yet. If there's anything else wrong with her, I won't know until she's awake. Maybe you could watch her while I ch—"

"Yes." He doesn't even hesitate, pulling up a chair beside her bed and holding Mikasa's hand firmly in his.

She doesn't wake up that night or the night after that. Both Erwin and Hanji urge him to eat and get some rest, but he refuses to leave her side.

Then, on the third day, he hears her murmur something before her eyes flutter open. "Levi...?" Her voice is too feeble and hoarse for his liking, but he's glad it's there, no less. He's not entirely sure what she's trying to say after that, because he's humiliatingly crying like a baby again, shakily gripping her palm tighter in his.

She was okay, and nothing else mattered.

xxxxx

_One more chapter left!_

_I realize that they both seem a little out of character, but I can totally see Mikasa inadvertently helping Levi be a little less OCD about things. And Mikasa, well she's raised differently in this fanfic, and their dynamic made her a little less serious. And because they've been around each other for so long, they're just so comfortable being together now. Those are my reasons for their "out of character" behavior._

_Please drop a review and tell me what you think. :)_


End file.
